


Doors

by ellabell



Category: Being Erica, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Episode Tag, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellabell/pseuds/ellabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Canon for Being Erica, Post The Radio Job for Leverage.  </p>
<p>Parker looks for a solution to Nate's problem.  Posted to LJ in March 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irishjeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=irishjeeper).



The best thing about being able to control her own doors was that she no longer stumbled and fell when arriving on the other side of one. She always had the suspicion that Dr. Tom felt a perverse pleasure it. Yet, as sure footed as she usually was, this time she stumbled when she arrived into her own office to find a younger blonde woman sitting in her seat with her feet propped up on her desk, eating a chocolate bar, and flipping through one her patient's lists.

"Oh good, you're here." The girl said, and Erica looked at her blankly. 

"Are you a Doctor?"

The girl made a face, and shook her head. "I didn't make it though therapy. And I had a LOT of doctors."

Erica stared at the girl again blankly, and something told her that she might not even be talking about Erica's particular brand of therapy. She sat down in the chair typically reserved for her own patients. "How did you get in here?"

The girl looked incredulously back at her. "Just like you did. I walked through the door."

"Uhh –"

She got cut off. "Look. My friend's dad was murdered in an explosion. I didn't like the guy, but it upset Nate. I don't like it when he's upset. You need to help me fix this."

"Well..." she started, and searched for a name, which the other girl finally supplied. "Parker, there are rules to this type of therapy. But the biggest rule of all of them is that you can't bring someone back to life. I learned that the hard way."

Parker exhaled heavily, and looked more disappointed than anything. "That's what the last three doctors said too, and I can't do it myself." She got up and walked to the door, opening it to a large dark room that looked like the interior of a warehouse, with a single bed in the middle. "Well," she said with a shrug. "Thanks, I guess."

"Parker –" Erica stopped her before she went through. "If you're not a doctor, and you can't manipulate time, and you didn't make it through therapy, how can you work the doors?"

Parker smirked, like there was a joke that Erica wasn't a part of, and it amused her. "Someone has to pay for this whole operation!"

And with that, she disappeared, leaving Erica even more confused than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for irishjeeper on LJ. Written in March 2012.


End file.
